Healing
by Shadowtigs
Summary: Shadow wonders why the emeralds have a connection to him. Someone else might provide the answers in his time of need.


The Emeralds had always rejuvenated him, to touch even one brought a warm glow and an end to his pain.

He had spoken to Sonic on the matter but the hedgehog's only response had been, "Well yeah that's part of the energy boost from going super."

Even the Guardian, Knuckles, didn't seem to have the same connection to the sacred stones as the Ultimate Lifeform.

It was strange and yet ever since he had first felt the Emerald's comfort upon he reawakening the ebony hedgehog had made a point of keeping one close and holding it aloft, close to his chest, whenever he truly needed its power. Everyone had a reason to want the Emeralds but it was a strange sense that only he needed them, couldn't bear to be apart from the glowing jewel. For a time he had been willing to attribute it to the high levels of Chaos energy in his artificial form but Black Doom's ignorance of the stones' power had shattered that illusion.

It was a strange think, he reflect as he limped towards the alter of the Master Emerald with barely enough strength to place one foot before the other, the shattered remains of the Black Comet still shooting towards the ground. The pull which he always felt as a whisper was screaming now. He was powerless to resist and yet he didn't mind. Despite the pain, Shadow laughed; he never followed orders. His entire nature was being rewritten and he did nothing to fight it.

The warm feeling intensified and as he forgot about the pain Shadow shook his head, "Remembering not rewritten."

Once he had felt compassion and love for the little blonde girl whose blue eyes shone with innocence, devotion and hope. He had smiled and accepted her every wish as a commandment to live by because he had loved.

Perhaps he could love again. The thought entered unbidden as the hedgehog collapsed near the giant emerald. The wounds began to close slowly, fur knitting together over scars. Shadow's head tilted towards the sky and he smiled.

"You fought valiantly." The soft whisper sent the ruby eyes darting round.

Shadow's gaze widened, "An echidna?"

The girl smiled; her orange dreads seemed caught in a no-existent wind and her sandaled feet swung slowly over the emerald's edge. Uncovered hands reached for the tan muzzle and turned Shadow's gaze to her face. Her eyes were blue and innocent and pure and full of hope.

"My name is Tikal," she smiled softly, "and I have been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

"You are the one who heals me?" Shadow's voice caught.

"I don't need to do much. You really are remarkable to heal so much on your own." Tikal slid of her perch to stand beside him and Shadow saw the strange glow that surrounded her, "I only had to aid you after you fell from the ARK."

Stunned, Shadow gave a low mutter, "They were all amazed to see me."

Despite the spectral glow the hand the grabbed his own felt solid, "You have so much good in you Shadow. You are the pure one. A hero."

Shadow noticed her blush and frowned, "I doubt just anyone could merge with the Master Emerald."

"I did only what was necessary, Shadow." The blue eyes shone with unshed tears and Shadow found himself pulling Tikal to his chest, "I had to seal Chaos in the Master emerald because of my father's greed."

As his eyes shifted to the burning trails of comet dust and the burning outline of a city, the hedgehog smirked, "Seems we aren't so different."

"That is how I know you made the right choice Shadow." Tikal's eyes were full of faith.

Shadow believed her.

When Sonic and Knuckles arrived on the island the hybrid hedgehog had no explanation for his presence there.

"Not that it matters," he smirked at the green glow that brightened up the white-washed room he kept and Club Rouge, "I know who drew me there."

Although Shadow had to admit it was his own decision to refuse to rest until he had located one of the scattered Emeralds. He would have to try to be a hero… for Tikal. He would be her hero and she would always heal his wounds.


End file.
